


Puberty Lessons

by Shotaro_Otaku



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Foreskin Play, Lolicon, Masturbation, Middle School, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Porn Watching, Puberty, Shotacon, Touching, Underage - Freeform, Urination, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:22:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24126571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shotaro_Otaku/pseuds/Shotaro_Otaku
Summary: Childhood friends Boruto and Sarada begin to learn about puberty in their health education class. With the two of them curious, Boruto proposes a plan for them to learn even more than what their class is teaching. Warnings: Rated MA. Shotacon. Lolicon. Puberty exploration/experimentation.
Relationships: Uchiha Sarada/Uzumaki Boruto
Comments: 18
Kudos: 84





	1. Chapter 1

Childhood friends Boruto and Sarada begin to learn about puberty in their health education class. With the two of them curious, Boruto proposes a plan for them to learn even more than what their class is teaching. Warnings: Rated MA. Shotacon. Lolicon. Puberty exploration/experimentation.

Puberty Lessons

It was around 4 o'clock in the afternoon and childhood friends Boruto and Sarada were walking home after school like they usually would do. Normally, Boruto would drop off Sarada at her house which was on the way to his own but because of a certain proposition, Boruto will be taking a visit to Sarada's house.

"So, what do you say about my proposal?" Boruto asked Sarada as they were walking. Sarada fixed her glasses before turning to look at Boruto.

"You're a pervert." Sarada retorted.

"But like I said, I'm just really curious. We've started the topic about puberty and there's no better way to know more about it than learning it in real life. Aren't you curious too?"

"I'm n-not." she tried to deny but Boruto could easily tell she was lying.

"Yeah you are. You just stuttered."

"No I did not!"

"Yeah you did. Come on. Everyone else is curious. And besides, it's just between the two of us. No one else will find out." he said as he gave a wink.

"Boruto, you're a real perv. I can't believe you're asking a girl this thing. You know, if you want you can just search it on the internet."

"Yeah I know, but it wouldn't be as informational. Besides, it's not like we haven't seen each other naked before." Boruto reminded her.

"Bo-boruto! Don't say stuff like that out here. Someone might hear you. I'll die of embarrassment if someone finds out about that."

"We were just kids and my mom gave us a bath along with Hima. It's not like I know about this stuff before. Now because of that lesson a while ago, I'm really, really curious. Come on, you gotta help me out. I know you're curious too." he pleaded.

Sarada didn't give an answer and continued to just walk. Even though she was denying, deep down she was truly curious too. But she also didn't want to have Boruto think she was a perv. She wasn't. She's never even considered doing something like this before until Boruto proposed it during lunch. She knew it would be very embarrassing to participate in what he was suggesting, but then it would be for him too so that would be equal right?

She was too deep in thought that she didn't realize they were already in front of her house.

"Hey, where are you going?" Boruto called out to the still walking Sarada. "Your house is over here."

Sarada turned back and indeed Boruto was right. She walked passed it. She quickly walked back to where Boruto was standing.

"You seem to be thinking hard. So, what do you say?" Boruto asked again, this time really hoping she'd say yes. Sarada tried to look conflicted but she already decided on what her response would be.

"Fine." she gave out a defeated sigh but deep down her heart was pounding crazy.

They made their way inside her house, leaving their shoes on the rack outside and wore indoor slippers. Sakura's father was usually away, and her mother worked as an emergency doctor. She wouldn't be home until her shift was over and usually that was past 6 PM. That would mean they would have the house all to themselves for the next 2 or so hours.

And so now, the two were inside Sarada's bedroom, looking at each other, waiting for one of them to make the first move.

"S-so, this is your idea. What are we gonna do?" Sarada asked shyly, as her cheeks were tinted red. She still couldn't believe she agreed to this but now there was almost no turning back. Her curiosity was preventing her.

"Well, we just study what our teacher talked about in class." Boruto answered, nervously. Even if he was the one who proposed it, now that they were standing face to face inside her room, the butterflies in his stomach were starting to go wild. "Uhm, do you have them yet?"

"Wh-what?"

"You know, the thing that girls get in puberty."

"You have to be specific."

"The blood. That once in a month thing."

"D-do I really have to answer?"

"Well you agreed to it. Besides, I'll answer any of your questions too."

"Ye-yes. I have it."

"Now?"

"No-not now. Like, two weeks ago." she said in almost a whisper.

"Since when?"

"Last year."

"Oh. Must be gross right?" Boruto chuckled.

"Did you ask me that just to tease me?"

"No. I'm just curious."

"Well, what about you? Do you… already have hair down there?" Sarada asked this time, trying to keep a straight face.

"A bit. What about you?"

"Yes, a bit too."

"Well we definitely didn't have them last time we took a bath together."

"That was a long time ago."

"What about up there? Are you already getting boobs?"

"B-Boruto!" she squeaked his name in shock as she cross her arms around her chest to cover it.

"What? I thought we can ask each other any question."

"F-fine. Yes, they're starting to show."

"May I see them?" Boruto asked innocently.

"Wh-what?! N-no!" came the immediate refusal from Sarada.

"Why not? It's just the two of us. And I've seen you naked before."

"Like I told you, that was when we were kids. I didn't have them yet."

"They're still the same part I saw before, just getting bigger I suppose. But like I said, I'm just curious."

"Well, then you go first."

"Me? But I'm a guy. I don't have boobs to show."

"Well it's your idea to get naked and show each other our private parts."

"Fine, fine." Boruto agreed to Sarada's point and took off his shirt, showing her his bare upper body. It wasn't that much to look at though. "But like I told you, it's not like something you haven't seen before. I don't grow boobs and I don't have chest hair. So, will you show me your boobs now?"

Sarada pouted. It was unfair. Boys' upper body weren't sexual in nature, and here Boruto was asking her to show him her upper body. She was fidgeting in place and undecided on what to do next. But Boruto made his way closer to her.

"Come on. It will be both of us naked sooner or later. Or do you want me to take it off for you?" Boruto teased.

"No. I'll… I'll do it myself, if that's what you want, you big pervert." And Sarada did as she said. She took a deep breath before taking off her shirt which revealed her upper body in just her bra.

"Oh! So you're already wearing a bra." Boruto said in wonder.

"Because I'm already developing. I started using it 6 months ago." she explained. It was still more of a baby-bra than a full sized one.

"Take it off. I wanna see your boobs." Boruto requested, failing to hide the excitement in his voice.

"Alright. Why are you so eager, you perv?" Sarada said with a roll of her eyes. Earlier she was unsure about doing any of this, and then when she took her shirt off she felt embarrassed. But now that she was about to take off her bra, a different feeling swelled up inside her.

Thrill.

She reached back with both hands and unstrapped her bra. Then she let it fall to the floor, revealing her breasts all for Boruto to see. The boy in front of him had his eyes glued on her chest and it made her feel a bit conscious. She was still small in that department, while her other classmates were early bloomers.

"So, are you gonna stare at them all day or what?"

"S-sorry. It's just my first time seeing one in real life, sans my mom when I was baby." he said. He could see the beginning shape of the breasts but it wasn't what one would really call boobs yet. His own mother, on the other hand had a very huge rack.

"Well, you've seen them so I may get dressed already, right?"

"Wait. I want to touch them, please?"

"T-touch them? N-no." she refused.

"But we're supposed to study right? And besides, you've shown them already, might as well let me feel them for a bit."

"Grrr. You're such a pervert. Fine. But after this you'll let me 'study' you too."

"All okay with me." Boruto smirked and got even closer to Sarada. Carefully he brought his shaking hands and cupped both her boobs. He could feel the small soft protrusion from her chest, like what he expected. It made his fingers tingle as he was finally touching a girls boobs for the first time.

"Awesome." he whispered under his breath. He began to caress them and his thumbs flicked on her nipples, which made Sarada moan out.

"Does it feel good?" he asked. Sarada cheeks were a deep red as she realized that she just let out a sultry moan because of the touch of a boy, her childhood friend nonetheless. It felt good, a new sensation she's never felt before. If she didn't have any sense of embarrassment, she would have let Boruto touch her more. But she wasn't gonna say that out loud or else die from humiliation. She grabbed both of Boruto's arms and pushed them down. She knew she might ask him to do more if he continued for longer.

"Okay, you've felt them. Happy now?"

"Yeah. I suppose."

"So, it's my turn now, right?" she clarified.

"Yeah. Your turn."

"Okay. Show me your penis then." she said quickly and in almost a whisper.

"Wait, what was that?" asked Boruto, who pretended to not hear her.

"You heard me."

"No. You spoke too fast. What do you want me to do?" he asked again, feigning ignorance. Sarada could clearly see in his expression he was teasing her. Making her say it again just so he could hear it again.

"Ughh! Show me your penis." she repeated, loudly and clearly this time. Boruto smirked at her.

"Okay then, since you wanna see it that much."

"Hey, I don't wan-" She was about to deny but Boruto had brought down his pants along with his underwear and out sprung his semi-erect dick which stopped Sarada as she took in the sight.

There it was. A penis. Right in front of her. Just as Boruto stared at her breasts, she couldn't take her eyes off it. She's seen Boruto's penis before but that was when they were kids and she didn't think much about it. Plus, it was way small back then. This one was a bit bigger than what she's seen before. And like Boruto said, he was starting to get hair down there. They were still short and few, and they were blond just like the hair on his head.

"It's not that big yet but hey, I'm just starting puberty you know." Boruto immediately said. He feared Sarada might tease him by saying it was small. His voice brought Sarada back to the real world and she finally took her eyes off it and looked up to face Boruto.

"Well, it doesn't appear to be like what our teacher told us on how long it should be." she commented, just as Boruto predicted she would. "They said the average was around 5 and a half inches, yours is like around 4 and thin."

"Sorry it isn't what you expected." Boruto pouted at her. "Like I said, it's not yet fully grown. So don't worry about its size okay. I was not commenting about your boobs being small a while ago was I?"

"W-well you just did, baka." Sarada threw back, covering her boobs with her hands at Boruto's remark.

"Okay, okay. Let's just forget about that. So, what do you wanna do, besides stare at it?"

"Huh?"

"You let me touch your boobs, so I'll let you explore it. I'm sure you're also curious about something you don't have right?"

"Well, I am a bit curious."

"Have a look at it then. I'll sit here on the bed. But then afterwards, you let me see your pussy."

"Boruto! Don't say that word. It sounds so dirty."

"What? It's what it's commonly called. What do you want me to call it? Vagina? Pee pee? I'd sound like a kid."

"Fine." Sarada groaned in defeat.

Just as Boruto said, he sat on the bed, fully naked with his dick standing in attention. Sarada sat down on the floor so she was level with it and looked at it inquisitively.

"You're hard, right? That's the erection they were talking about in class?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"So that means you're aroused, aren't you?"

"Well duh! I just stared and felt up your boobs a while ago, it's a natural reaction for boys."

"Hey, something pink is poking out."

"It's the head of my dick. You gotta pull back my foreskin to expose it."

"Okay. May I touch it?"

"Of course."

And then Sarada slowly brought her right hand to take hold of his dick. Her hand was shaking but that's just because even her heart was beating crazy fast. The touch of her hand made Boruto shiver and his dick twitched. He's never had a hand other than his own touch him there before.

"Wow. It really is hard. And warm." Sarada whispered in awe. Boruto said she had to peel down the foreskin to show the head. She didn't know what to do so he just pulled the skin down and there came out the pink head of his dick. She saw a small opening that she's not seen before. After all, Boruto's dick was soft before and his foreskin covered it when they were kids.

"Is this where you pee?" Sarada ask out of curiosity as she looked up to face Boruto.

"Yeah."

"I wanna see it. How you pee?"

"Wait, what? You wanna see me pee?"

"I've never seen a boy pee before. Your penis is definitely different from what I have so I'm curious."

"It can't be helped then. Though it's kinda hard to pee when it's hard."

"Let's go to the bathroom." Sarada suggested.

"Okay then. But you have to show me how you pee too."

Boruto then pulled up his pants to cover his dick. Sarada put her bra back on as well as her shirt. Seeing this, Boruto followed and donned his own shirt too. Then the two of them went out of her bedroom and went inside the bathroom down the hall. Once inside, they locked it.

Luckily, the trip made Boruto's dick turn back soft which would make it easier for him to pee. Sarada was there ready to watch him and it kind of made Boruto feel excited. He dropped his shorts and underwear down again and out came his now limp dick.

Sarada was surprised at how different it looked now. It was smaller, like only 2 inches. It looked cute. But Boruto would probably kill her if she said that out loud.

"Okay then, watch the show." Boruto announced as he pulled his foreskin back a bit and started to pee. The yellow liquid flowed like water from a hose with a narrow nozzle, with Boruto aiming his dick at the side of the toilet bowl to keep the noise down and to avoid any splattering. Sarada watched mesmerized at the sight. It took around 10 seconds before Boruto finished peeing.

"There, filled your curiosity now?" he said as he shook his dick to get rid of the remaining droplets of his pee.

"Yeah. Must be nice to be able to pee while standing." she said.

"What, you want to have a dick for peeing?" Boruto teased.

"No. Of course not. I'm perfectly fine with what I have."

"Well, you've seen me all naked, touched my dick and watched me pee. It's your turn now, Sarada."

"Do I really have to pee in front of you?"

"I peed in front of you and let you have a close look. I just wanna see where your pee comes from."

"But haven't you seen a girl pee before? I mean, you have a sister. You must have seen her pee when you were younger."

"Yeah, I've seen her. I know you girls have to sit down on the toilet cause you don't have a dick to aim with, but it's not like I said, "Hey Hima, can your big bro watch you pee and take a close look at your pee-pee?" and then look closely at her pussy while she did."

"You have a point. And you did let me watch you so I suppose it's fair." Sarada said. Now it was her turn to take her shorts and panties off. She didn't hesitate this time anymore. The consciousness she had when she showed him her boobs a while ago was gone. Then she sat on the toilet bowl and spread her legs for Boruto to see her.

"Aw, it looks cute." Boruto said as he looked at her pussy. "Hey, show me the parts that we talked about at school. I always thought girls only had a slit there and that's it. I didn't know you had other parts inside when you spread it open."

"Okay then. Just, don't stare too much." Sarada agreed and she held her outer lips with each hand and spread them out, showing Boruto what was inside.

"Cool. It's the same color as the head of my dick. So, where do you pee from there?"

"I have a small opening near the top." Sarada looked down and brought her fingers near her urethra and then spread that part, making the opening a bit larger for Boruto to see.

"Oh. So that's where you pee. I thought you girls pee from that big opening." Boruto said in amazement.

"I also didn't know that before until I had my first menstruation. My mom explained to me that it's from the vagina where the blood comes from and that it's from the hole above where the pee comes out. I looked at it using a mirror."

"Oh. Show it to me then. I wanna see your pee come out."

"Alright. I'll try." And Sarada relaxed and then tried to pee. It took a few seconds and then there came a sprinkle of her pee which then turned into a stronger and more directed flow down the toilet. She had to turn her head away for doing such an embarrassing thing in front of Boruto, while his eyes were glued at the scene in front of him.

After a few seconds, the stream of pee turned into dribbles until no more came out. Sarada was about to look back to face Boruto but she squeaked as she felt a hand cupping her pussy.

"Bo-boruto! What are you doing?!" she called him in panic.

"I'm just taking a closer look. I let you hold my dick earlier didn't I?"

"You… yeah, but you could have asked me first."

"Hey, you actually have a little bit of hair on top." Boruto noted as he saw the short stubs of pubic hair on her mound. Then he brought his other hand and used both his thumbs to spread her lips, revealing the opening again like what Sarada did when she peed. "It's hard to believe girls are so different in this area. Like we don't look anything similar at all."

"How long are you gonna look at it perv?" Sarada asked impatiently.

"Wait, I'm just trying to see… there." he pointed out as he spread her bigger opening more. It wasn't like the ones he saw at the porn movies he secretly watched. Yes, he's watched porn before. He might not be that all familiar with the anatomy but he knows the more sexual purpose of a boy and girl's private parts. What he saw was her hymen, not that he knew what it was called. He wasn't even sure that was what he saw, but he just knew girls who aren't virgins anymore have bigger openings because a dick has already been inside. Not that he thought Sarada wasn't a virgin anymore. She wasn't really the type to do those things. She looked to be oblivious to that topic still.

"Hey have you ever…" Boruto was about to ask her but then they heard the sound of the front door opening.

"Someone's here." Sarada whispered. Boruto quickly retreated and Sarada quickly stood up to bring her panties and shorts up. "It might be my mom. Stay here and I'll sneak back to my room."

"Okay."

Then quickly, Sarada went out of the bathroom and tiptoed towards her room, her heart beating rapidly at the thought of possibly being caught doing all those stuff she just did with Boruto. She opened her bedroom door and was about to go inside when she heard her mom call her name.

"Sarada, are you up there?"

Her heart almost skipped a beat as she heard her mom but she knew she had to act cool or else risk suspicion.

"Yes mama." she answered back.

"Is Boruto-kun here too? I saw another pair of shoes at the rack."

"Yes. He went for a visit. He's uhm… borrowing some of my PS4 discs." she said, making up an excuse on the spot.

"Okay then. I'll prepare you two some snacks so come down here in a few minutes when I call you."

"Okay Mama."

After a few seconds and her mom didn't ask her any more questions, she gave out a big sigh of relief. Then she heard the bathroom door open and out came Boruto. She signaled to him to go inside her room and the two of them went back inside.

"So, everything okay?" Boruto asked, a bit worried too on his side. He knew how scary Sarada's mom could be. If she ever found out what he and Sarada just did, that he saw her naked, touched her in those places and that he was the one to propose it, he might find himself 6 feet under ground

"Yeah. We're safe."

"That was close. I thought your mom doesn't come home at this time."

"She usually doesn't so I'm surprised too."

"So, today was fun. I learned a lot." Boruto grinned.

"You only found it fun 'cause you're a perv." Sarada threw back, rolling her eyes again.

"Come on Sarada. I'm just curious. And you definitely were curious too."

"Fine, Mr. I'm-not-a-perv-just-curious. Mom said she'll prepare snacks for us. And also, I told her you came here to borrow some of my PS4 games."

"An excuse for me to come here huh? That's actually a good idea. What games do you have?"

"Well, I do have Assassin's Creed Odyssey and Tomb Raider. You like those type of games right?"

"Yeah. And you have them? Man, I wanna play those. I didn't know you play adventure games." Boruto said excitedly.

"I like Greek Mythology and you can play as a girl in those games."

"You never told me about that. I have other games like that if you wanna borrow. I'll give you a list of mine and you give me a list of yours later. I can come by your house again tomorrow to pick them up."

"That does sound good. Okay."

"That's a deal then. By the way, there was something else I wanted to ask you a while ago in the bathroom, just before your mom arrived." Boruto said with a lowered voice.

"What is it? Another pervy thing you wanna 'learn' about?" Sarada whispered in return.

"Yeah. Have you ever masturbated before?"

"Huh?"

"You haven't?"

"I don't even know what that word means."

"Like touch yourself down there."

"Down there?" Sarada asked in confusion, but because of the things that happened, she got the gist Boruto was talking about her private part.

"Yeah, your pussy. Like, have you rubbed it before?"

"What? No. Why would I do that?"

"So you're really clueless about it huh?"

"What is it? Should I know about it?"

"You've gotten curious have you? I can tell you about it tomorrow. Let's meet here again. I'm sure the other girls already know about it. And I promise, you'll like it a lot."

Sarada scrunched her eyebrows at Boruto, not understanding most of what he was saying. But she was getting even more curious. They've already seen each other naked and touched each other, there's nothing more to hide and be embarrassed about.

"Okay. Let's meet here again after school."

"Sarada, Boruto!" they heard her mom call out from downstairs. "Snacks are ready. Come down here."

"Mom's calling us. We should go down."

"Alright, let's go."

[To be continued]

This story is inspired by the hentai anime Shishunki Sekusu (Puberty Sex). Scenes from the anime are taken but altered. For Boruto and Sarada's age, I'll leave that up to you to determine. If there are irregularities/inconsistencies about what features they should have in puberty, there's truly no specific time when these things show up so not everything may be accurate.


	2. Chapter 2

Puberty Lessons

Chapter 2

The next day, Boruto and Sarada were once again inside her bedroom. During the morning, they had the next lesson in health education class which talked more on the sexual reproduction side. Words like masturbation, ejaculation, and orgasm were explained. The acts on how they were achieved hpwever, were not described in too much detail though. Their teacher said that they probably know about it already, with the technology today being more advanced than before. Anyone could just search up stuff on the internet.

And that was the reason why they were at Sarada's place again. To learn more about the new topic.

"So tell me about it, this masturbation? Sensei mentioned it too but didn't tell us how to do it cause he believes all of us must have known about it already." Sarada asked.

"I'd be happy too teach you. I'm not a girl but I've seen a lot to know how to go about it."

"Seen a lot. Do you mean, you watch them?"

"Watch them? Oh you mean porn? Of course. I've seen tons of videos."

"You're not even embarrassed to admit to it." Sarada remarked, surprised at Boruto's response.

"Sarada, we've seen each other naked and even touched each other's privates. Do you think I'd still be embarrassed about something like this?"

"Good point."

"What about you? Ever tried searching porn on the net?"

"No. I haven't."

"Figures. If you have you would have known about this already. So, wanna watch something? I'm sure you're curious about what sensei taught us on how humans reproduce."

"Is it really true? Do you really insert the penis in a woman's vagina?"

"Definitely true. And feels good too. Well it's not like I've done something like that before, but that's what masturbation is for. You'll feel good without having to do actual sex. It replicates it."

"Show it to me then. I want to know what it feels like."

"Okay. Let me just load up a video here in my smartphone."

And so Boruto searched for a video of a girl masturbating. He figured he should show that first before they go with the actual sex videos. Sarada did want to know how to pleasure herself. Boruto would be happy to teach her but he wasn't sure of his skills.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah."

"Take off your skirt and panties, and get a towel you can sit on." he instructed.

"You want me to get naked in front of you again? You're such a perv."

"Sarada, you can't masturbate without exposing your pussy. If you kept your clothes it would be messy."

"Well what about you?"

"I'll take off my pants and boxers too. You wanna see how guys do it too don't you?"

"Uhm, yes." she replied shyly.

"Okay. But I should ask you, don't be shy with me. We'll have fun." Boruto smirked at her. "Here's the video."

And on the screen they saw a woman, a beautiful and sexy one, fully naked and laying down on the bed. She had her legs spread out wide and her right hand was slowly making it close to her trimmed pussy. Her left hand was on her left breast, massaging it. Then she started rubbing on her clit as she rolled her nipple between her thumb and finger.

Boruto heard Sarada gasp at the scene in front of her. Her face was blushing heavily as she saw the lewd things the woman in the video was doing.

"I can't believe she's doing that in front of a camera, for the world to see." she said unconsciously. "Is this the masturbation that you were talking about?"

"Yeah. This is how girls do it. Mainly they have to rub on their nub, or clit. It's supposed to feel really good. For us we stroke our dick with our hand."

"So, how long is she going to do that?"

"It varies with each individual. We come at different times."

"Come?"

"When you masturbate for quite a while, the pleasure builds up and then there comes a point where it just like explodes. It's also called an orgasm, like what sensei told us about."

"Oh. So, have you ever, come?"

"Well yeah. It's an awesome feeling. Once you experience it, you probably would want to experience it over and over. So, you wanna try? We can jerk off together." he suggested.

"Jerk off?"

"Slang for masturbation for boys. I don't know what you girls call yours."

Boruto set the smartphone on the nightstand for both of them to watch. Sarada had a TV she used for gaming but it wasn't a smart TV so they couldn't watch on the bigger screen. He also searched for a video of a girl and a guy pleasuring each other. It might be weird if Sarada masturbated watching another girl.

After that, Boruto brought down his pants and boxers to expose his hardening dick. Sarada couldn't help but turn her head to look at it again. The truth was, ever since Boruto showed it to her yesterday, she had a very hard time not thinking about it. She was trying to act not as interested in what they were about to do, but that was only so that Boruto wouldn't think she was a perv like him. Well she wasn't, until Boruto taught her all those things yesterday. Now she was dead curious to everything sexual that could be offered.

"You're staring at it, Sarada." Boruto called her attention.

"Huh? I, I wasn't." she denied.

"Relax. I was just teasing. Look all you want. We're at puberty, and like they say, this is the time we get all horny."

"Horny? What does that mean?"

"It means you want to do and look at sexual stuff. And you shouldn't be ashamed about it. Boys think about girls naked, girls think about boys naked. They think about doing stuff with each other."

"So, that means you're horny, doesn't it?"

"Can't say I'm not." he smirked at her again full of self-confidence. "So, you wanna join me or not?"

"All right." she agreed. She then followed suit and brought her skirt down along with her panties, exposing herself to Boruto once again. Boruto reminded her to get a towel she can sit on. She asked why but Boruto only said she'll find out soon enough. She did eventually get one and placed it on the edge of the bed where she sat.

"Nice. Let's go. Just follow what they're doing."

The two models on the screen were pleasuring each other, in the midst of a foreplay. The guy was sucking on her breast and rubbing her pussy, while the girl was stroking his dick.

Boruto started to jerk himself off as he watched the scene on the screen. Sarada who was unsure of what to do, placed two fingers on her pussy and began to rub on it up and down. In a short moment, she let out a gasp when she felt a sensation she's never experienced before.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Boruto asked her. He was watching her rub her pussy. It was so hot to watch. It was so much better than watching those two on the screen. There was this girl in front of him rubbing her pussy. No porn could beat that.

"Yes. It kind of feels good." she admitted. "Am I doing it right?"

"I wouldn't be too sure. They just said you have to rub your clit. Thought I think you're rubbing more on your slit." he noted.

"My clit? But where is that?"

"You're the girl. Don't you know where yours is?"

"I'm not familiar with it. My mom might not have mentioned that to me when she taught me about my privates when I got my first period."

"But you know where you pee."

"Because I pee regularly. Masturbation is not something I do before. So just help me find it."

"Okay. I know what it should look like from the porn I saw. I believe it should just be around the top part. Let me see?"

"Okay."

Boruto stood up from the bed and kneeled down in front of her. Like yesterday, he spread her pussy lips wide to expose the inside. Sarada twitched at her seat at the touch. Boruto looked at it closely. It wasn't too obvious but Boruto thought he found it when he saw a small protruding nub above her pee hole. There was only one way to be sure.

He placed his thumb on the area and gently rubbed on it. His action made Sarada gasp loudly and cross her legs, squeezing his hand between her thighs.

"Oh my gosh!" she said out loud as the even stronger sensation hit her.

"Looks like I found it." Boruto chuckled devilishly. He continued to rub on it and it only elicited more reactions from Sarada. She was squirming in her seat, further tightening her grip on Boruto's hand with her thighs. Then Boruto started to feel something warm and slippery coat his hand.

"Sarada, you're starting to get wet."

"Wet?" she asked in confusion. Boruto stopped rubbing her and her grip on his hand loosened enough for Boruto to take his hand off.

"Girls get wet when they're aroused. You have to stimulate a girl to some point before they start giving out this slippery liquid." he explained. "That's why those guys in the porn vid are rubbing each other, to get themselves ready."

"For what?"

"Well for sex, duh? You can't stick a dick inside a pussy if it's dry."

"Boruto!"

"Gee, do you really have to shout my name like that every time you hear me say something a bit vulgar? We've been doing this since yesterday and it's for us to learn. Sensei already told us about this in class today."

"Sorry. Its just, I didn't know that boys and girls do those stuff together. It's all new to me,"

"It's okay. Well, I found your tiny clit. Just focus your rubbing there and keep it up until you come. I'll be doing the same."

"Okay. I'll try."

"Wait, before you do let me get some of your juice." Boruto told her and then used two fingers to scoop up her vaginal fluid from her pussy.

"What are you gonna do with it?"

"I can use it as lube so I can jerk off easier." And just as he said, he coated the head of his dick with the fluid and then stroked his foreskin over it to spread it. "So, I'll be jerking off here. You do what you have to do over there. Better to explore yourself so you know which makes you feel the best."

"Okay." she nodded. She brought back her hand over her pussy and focused two fingers over her clit which Boruto found for her. The protrusion was still small but concentrating on the spot was dozens of times more intense than when she touched the other areas of her pussy. She didn't know about this orgasm, but if she followed Boruto's advice and just kept on rubbing, she felt she might get there at some point.

She didn't realize it herself but she has closed her eyes which helped her focus on rubbing her clit. She didn't know what to think about, but somehow her body knew what it needed. Images of a naked boy showed in her mind. The image began to shift focus to the boy's erect penis and she imagined herself touching it, feeling Its hardness, its warmth just like when she first felt Boruto's.

On the other hand, Boruto continued to stroke himself. He was looking at Sarada, to which the girl didn't seem to notice. His eyes were focused on those fingers rubbing her pussy and the juices that flowed down. He looked up to see where Sarada's attention was but he saw that her eyes were closed. She was lost in the new experience of masturbation.

Discretely, Boruto brought his juice covered fingers to his mouth. He didn't actually spread all of it before, and he deliberately used his left hand to continue his stroking so the juice from Sarada wouldn't dry out. He sucked on his juice covered finger and tasted Sarada for the first time.

It was a taste he's never experienced before. It had a slight sour taste, but for the most part it was tangy. He didn't have much of it on his finger and the taster soon disappeared before he could figure out what the taste truly was. He liked it though. Just the thought of a pussy's juice in his mouth was getting him all the more horny. He wanted to eat Sarada's pussy out. It was too tempting but he knew he shouldn't push that much yet. Sarada hasn't even had her first orgasm yet and she might think that he was too sexually desperate.

His eyes focused on her pussy again and now he wrapped his dominant right arm back on his dick as he continued to jerk off. Because of what he was looking at, and having a taste of Sarada, he was getting close faster than he anticipated.

Should he call Sarada out? Would she want to see him come? Was he prepared to be seen coming by a girl? His best friend.

Yes he was. He wanted her to see him. And he wanted to see her as well.

"Sarada, I'm close." he gasped. "You should take a look to see how boys come."

"You're close?" Sarada asked as she opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Yeah. In just a few more seconds… I'll be… ahhh!"

And then it hit him. His dick spasmed with intense pleasure and out his throbbing dick shot out tiny spurts of his cum which landed on his stomach. Sarada had her eyes glued on the scene that unfolded in front of him.

"Ahh, that felt so good." Boruto sighed out in satisfaction. His dick was beginning to soften and he laid down on the bed.

"Is that, your sperm?" Sarada curiously asked as she saw the white fluid that shot out of Boruto's dick.

"Yeah. Though I can only shoot out a small amount yet. I only got my first ejaculation a month ago. Before, nothing comes out when I jerk off and orgasm."

"You've been masturbating before?"

"Yeah. I learned about it more than a year ago when I searched up porn for the first time on the net."

"It looks funny." she commented as she looked at the drops of cum more closely.

"Wanna feel it on your fingers?"

"Eh?"

"Come on. It kinda feels like your pussy juice but it gets thicker when you spread it around your fingers."

"Okay." Sarada agreed. Like he said, she got curious too so she brought two fingers to scoop up some of the cum that landed on Boruto's stomach. She then rubbed her thumb and fingers on it and indeed it was slippery. She could see how the fluid was sticking when she would separate her thumb and finger. It felt like snot. When she was done inspecting it, she rubbed her fingers on Bolt's stomach to clean herself.

"Hey, don't rub it back on me." he complained. He didn't like the sticky feeling of his cum on his stomach.

"It's your sperm and that's where I got it from."

"You call it cum. As in C-U-M. Sperm sounds so nerdy."

"Cum, right?" Sarada looked at him with doubt.

"Cause it comes out when you come. Get it?"

"Was that a lame pun?"

"No, I'm serious. We don't call it sperm even if it has the sperm cells." Boruto explained. But then, he realized that because he called her attention, Sarada has stopped masturbating and she didn't get to come. "Hey, you stopped rubbing your clit."

"You called me to watch you come so I lost concentration."

"Want me rub it for you? It feels better when another person does it for you." he offered.

"You just wanna touch me there, you perv."

"Can't deny that. But it will be fun for both of us. I'll give you the best first orgasm of your life."

"Sounds like a tall task. You better live up to it."

"So you're agreeing to this?"

"I suppose. You're the expert."

"Wow. I thought you'd refuse. But if you want to, sit on my lap while with your back facing me."

"Why?"

"So we can have a better position for me to rub it."

"But your dick is there?"

"So what? You've touched it before, what's the difference of having it pressed on your back."

"Fine." And Sarada stood up and carefully sat on Boruto's lap. She laid back on him for support and she could feel his dick being pinned by her butt. It made her shiver. She couldn't explain it, but right there her mind filled with thoughts of what it would feel if his dick rubbed on her pussy.

"Right. We're all set. Just relax and let me pleasure you." he whispered sultrily over Sarada's ear. He knew he should be direct to the point and just rub her there, but Sarada was right there on top of him. His dick was pressed against her back, their thighs were skin to skin. He couldn't help himself when he caressed the inside of her right thigh, feeling its smoothness and softness before his hand reached up to cup her pussy.

With Boruto's hand running over her, Sarada found it hard to suppress the moan that was threatening to come out here mouth. It was all too intense. The situation, his hand. She wanted nothing more than for Boruto to touch her there, and when he finally did, she quivered.

It felt so good. His fingers rubbing over her clit instead of hers. She was filled with lust and all she could think about was wanting nothing more than for Boruto to touch her, over her pussy, her thighs, her boobs. Yes, wanted his hands there too. And yet she didn't even have to voice that out when he felt Boruto's other hand made its way on her stomach and up her shirt to take hold of her bra covered breast.

"Boruto." she let out a soft moan of his name. It turned Boruto on so much, hearing her. Feeling her squirming with his touch. He slipped his left hand under the bra to feel it better and massaged it while he rubbed her clit down south.

"Hey Sarada, does it feel good?" Boruto gasped out from behind him.

"Hn, yeah… keep going." she whimpered.

"Okay. Fuck, you're getting so wet down here." And indeed she was. Her juices started flowing again and Boruto could feel it dripping down his thighs. He knew Sarada was getting close. "You about there yet?"

"I don't… know. But keep going… I think I'm feeling something."

"Alright."

And Boruto did as promised. He continued pleasuring her, switching to her other breast as he rubbed her clit even stronger. He could feel Sarada's squirming beginning to get stronger.

"Boruto, I… I think I'm gonna pee. You- have to stop." she warned him in panic.

"No! You're not gonna pee. You're close. Just wait for it and let it come."

"Oh my gosh! I think… I think I'm coming. Ahh!" she moaned out loud as she felt a very strong spasm from her core, coming in waves in a feeling she's never had before.

It felt so good. Like she would pass out from how good it felt. In that quarter of a minute, everything else went blank and all she could feel was the ultimate pleasure her climax has brought down upon her. It did eventually dissipate and her squirming came down to halt too, to which Boruto also stopped rubbing her.

"Oh my gosh. That was… incredible." she exclaimed.

"Right?" Boruto responded, with a face that said 'I told you so.'. He then looked at his hand and saw how much it was covered in her juices. He wanted to lap it all up from his hand. Even more, he wanted to lick that pussy dry from her juices. But he knew it would freak Sarada out. He was even surprised she agreed to let him rub her there.

"It's hard to believe something as good as that existed in my body."

"I was shocked too when I first had my orgasm. So, did you learn a lot today?"

"Yeah, I suppose."

"Me too. Look at what you did to my hand." Boruto pointed out and showed her his juice coated hand.

"Sorry. I didn't know that stuff comes out of a girl's vagina when doing stuff like this."

"It's okay. I like it."

Sarada got off from Boruto and when she turned around, she could see how his thighs were drenched with her juices.

"I should get some paper towels."

"Yeah. But wait, before that. Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Can you jerk off my dick for me? It's gotten hard again." he requested. Sarada looked at it and indeed it was standing in attention. She thought about it and decided she should.

"I suppose. You did help me out a while ago."

"Lie down with me but place your head near my dick and your pussy near my head so I can pleasure you again. I wanna try something, if you'd let me."

"Okay."

**To be continued.**

Note:

Glad to see there are those who enjoyed the story enough to give fav/kudos and leave a review/comment. This is all for the second part of this story. I hoped you enjoyed it (and had a good fap for some of you).

I'd really appreciate it if you leave your thoughts on the story. Was it hot? Believable? What do you think they should do the next chapter? This is my first time writing shotacon/lolicon so I'm not as confident. It's just I wanted to try this genre because there are a lot of anime and manga hentai out there of this genre. I honestly don't like it as much when one partner is a lot older and it's rapey. It has to come to a point where it is consensual. I also prefer them to be similar in age, or max the older one is only in teens.

Until the next chapter.

\- Shotaro Otaku

P/S: In case you might be wondering about my name, it's short for ShotaLoli, or ShotaRori which is my main genre.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sarada looked at Boruto who was already lying sideways on the bed, waiting for her to join him. She wasn't sure what Boruto was thinking about but she thought positioning themselves in that way would make it easier for them. She was a bit nervous. She's held his dick yesterday but Boruto was now asking her to jerk him off, likely similar to what the girl in the adult film was doing.

She didn't know if she was scared or excited. She'll be face-to-face with his dick and for a reason she couldn't explain, it had a different effect on her. Something it didn't elicit before when she was not so aware of a lot of sexual stuff.

"Sarada?" she heard Boruto call out to her. She must have been lost in her thoughts for too long.

"Yes?"

"You know, if you don't wanna do this it's okay with me." Boruto told her, noticing that she was a bit unsure when she stalled joining him on the bed.

"I wanna do this." came the response from Sarada. "Just tell me what to do."

"Okay. I suppose I should ask if you're okay with it before we even try. I was thinking about doing something that will feel even better for us, but since you might not know what it is, I'll describe it to you first. You okay with that?"

"Yeah, I suppose that's okay. What do you wanna do?"

Boruto sat up on the bed and assumed a crossed-leg position. He motioned for Sarada to sit next to him to which the girl followed.

"It's like masturbation, just that we're gonna be doing it for each other just like what I did for you earlier. But there's more to just rubbing your pussy with my fingers or you just stroking my dick. Don't be shocked by this okay, but we can use our mouth and tongue."

"Mo-mouth? And t-tongue?" Sarada stared at him in horror. It didn't take a genius to decipher what Boruto was implying. She hasn't seen it before, but she had a very good idea of what Boruto might be trying to tell her.

"Yeah. They're warm and wet, it would feel closer to the real thing. It would feel a lot better."

"So, you mean you're gonna put your mouth on my p-pussy and use your tongue to rub me?" Sarada asked, trying to confirm what she was thinking about.

"That's it."

"Then I'll have to do the same, lick you, do-down there? On your dick?"

"Well, That's how it goes. And you gotta suck on it too and bob your head for it to feel good." he explained, trying his best to not make it sound so intimidating and scare off Sarada.

"B-but, down there, we uhm, pee. It's dirty." she pointed out. "And I have those fluids that came out."

"Sarada, it's not a big deal even if we pee there. If it was the adults won't be doing it and enjoying it so much. Just look at the video." Boruto said, pointing to the smartphone on the nightstand. The models were engaged in a 69 positions and giving each other oral. Sarada looked at it which confirmed her suspicions on what they were about to do.

"I'm not sure I can do it." she admitted.

"I understand. You think you can just stroke my dick with your hand?"

"Yeah, I think I can do that."

"Great. But what about you, will you let lick you down there? I promise it will feel better than what I just did for you."

"You're not grossed out?"

"Why would I be? Come on, your pussy's like the cutest thing in the world. I bet it tastes awesome." Boruto said before he even realized what he just let out his mouth. That sounded so perverted, especially that last line.

"B-boruto!" Sarada looked at him in horror. Boruto gulped after seeing her face. He definitely shouldn't have said that last part.

"S-sarada." he uttered nervously, unable to find the words to say next to calm down the girl.

"You said you'll be doing this to make me feel good, but you just actually want to shove your mouth on my pussy." she accused him. "I'm going to dress up. You can leave my room, pervert."

"Sarada, I'm sorry. I… I know what I said must have been too much. That's why… and that cause…"

Sarada looked at him. He was trying to explain himself and because Sarada was a more understanding person, she let him. She also wanted to know why Boruto even brought this up in the first place.

"Alright. I'll look over your creepy remark but just tell me why are we even in this situation? What's the real reason? Surely it wasn't just to study more about puberty isn't it?"

There was a moment of silence between them. Like Sarada said, she got dressed but after wiping her pussy with a few sheets of paper towel. She decided she was gonna take a bath soon after Boruto returns home. She felt too sticky.

"Well?" she asked him again, after receiving no response from him.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked you to do this. It's just, I'm too horny. I'm too curious. I couldn't wait to know what it feels like. And unlike you I want to experience it so badly." he began to explain. "It's because I searched all those sexual stuff in the internet. Watched those porn vids, those hentai animes and manga. You're not even my girlfriend and I'm asking you to do this stuff with me. And we did end up doing it. That's why, I'm sorry if I ever made you feel uncomfortable and creeped out."

"I understand." Sarada responded in a soft voice. She realized after hearing that, Boruto must just really be too curious and wanted to do those things he saw. She was however, unfamiliar with it and couldn't understand why a guy would wanna do that thing and also for a girl to want to do that thing. It was an idea that was just introduced to her and it was natural for her to overreact with what he said. After all, ever since she was a kid her mother has told her that she should never let a boy see her naked or touch her in her private areas. Then all of a sudden there was this boy saying about how much he was looking forward to putting a mouth on her pussy and that it would taste awesome. It bothered her that Boruto might be doing it not to make her feel good, but because he's enjoy doing it more. That it was just to satisfy himself. And yet she felt it was unfair to him too. After all, it was her who let him do all those stuff he's previously done. Why was she being so concerned about something that takes it further?

"Well, like you said, I probably should go home." Boruto spoke up. He searched for his boxers and pants and donned them. "I'll see you at school tomorrow, right?"

"I suppose." Sarada said, unable to look Boruto in the eye. When Boruto has finished wearing all his clothes, he grabbed his backpack and went out the house without saying another word to Sarada.

In the bedroom, Sarada heard the front door close and she knew Boruto has left. She sat on the bed thinking about everything that happened.

Was she right to that? Or maybe she could have handled it a different way?

Honestly, she enjoyed it, what they did. She just reacted badly to what he said. She wasn't used to any of this. Maybe if Boruto was a bit more reserved with his words, they probably would have been lying down on the bed, with him all over his pussy and her holding his dick and stroking it.

It was making her head hurt to think about everything. She decided to go to the bathroom and there she would take a nice long soak in the bathtub, to forget about what happened at least for the time being. Let's just say, that trip did the exact opposite of what she wanted.

_**Alone with Sarada** _

"Uhn, uhh, it feels so…"

"Hnn… aghhh… I'm c-close…"

"Oh my gosh… I'm… I'm cumming…"

"AHHH!"

She laid back on the bathtub after experiencing the second orgasm of her life. And the only realization she arrived at inside that bathroom was that…

She wanted more.

_**One week after** _

A week has passed since Boruto was with Sarada in her room. While Sarada thought that she and Boruto would have near to none interactions at school, she was surprised that it felt like nothing changed. Boruto acted as if those two days didn't happen and while she felt that he purposely lessened the times they interacted, it still felt normal. He would still greet her, ask her questions in Math when he was having difficulty, chat with her at lunch. She went with the flow, acting just the same as Boruto, as if she didn't ask him to leave her house that day.

But while that might have went better than she expected, she had her own very big dilemma that was left by Boruto.

Her body wanted more. It tasted pleasure once, and it was already hooked. What Boruto did to her, she's done for so many times. In the morning at bed, in the shower, before going to sleep. She was gonna go crazy. Boruto turned her into a horny girl.

But it was more than just masturbation that plagued her. She wanted to know more about the things that can make her feel good. She was almost regretting turning down Boruto's offer of using his tongue down there because all she could think about was what it would feel like, how much better it would be than just her fingers. And because Boruto showed her that porn video, she was also haunted by the thought of searching the Internet for those lewd videos. She wanted to know more. To do more.

It was too hard for her.

Every time she saw Boruto, she would start imagining him helping her out. She wanted him to help her out again, but it was just so hard to tell him that. Because if she did, Boruto would think she's a horny pervert too.

"Grrr!" she groaned scratching her head while on her seat. It was lunch break but she returned early to her room because she couldn't get the thoughts out of her head. It was hard staying at the cafeteria with her friends Cho-Cho, Sumire, Namida and Wasabi. She made an excuse that she needed to study for the Algebra quiz they were having in the next period.

It was only her and 3 other students inside the room so she was surprised when she heard a familiar voice call out to her as she was musing about her situation.

"Yo, Sarada. You seem troubled." Boruto told her, making her look up to face him.

"Boruto." She looked at him with narrow eyes.

"I saw you leave the cafeteria. You don't usually do that so I thought there might be something wrong."

"Well, isn't it nice for you to check up on me." she retorted sarcastically. "Is there something you want?"

"Me? No." Boruto denied. "You're the one who looks like she wants or needs something. I'm just here to see if I could help you with it."

"It's nothing. I'm just here to study." she told him, looking him straight in the eye. She thought Boruto would let her be with that, but Boruto just smirked at her.

"You're lying. Definitely."

"I'm not."

"Yes you are. I can tell."

"I told you, I'm not. Now go and let me study." she told him off with a shooing motion of her hand.

"That you say. But just to let you know, if you ever need help, just call me." Boruto told her before closing in on her ear and whispering to her. "I'm really sorry about what I said last week, but if you wanna know more, I can give you some stuff you can read to learn more."

"Well then, I'm gonna go see Shikadai and the guys." Boruto said before running out the room.

A blushing Sarada was left in her seat, unable to return a response to what he just said.

_**The next day** _

"I need your help."

"You've come to the right person."

"What do you mean right person? You're the only one I can ask this. And this is all your fault!"

"I know. I know." Boruto said, motioning with his hands for her to calm down. "So, what do you need help with?"

"Do I… really have to say it out loud?"

"I kinda know what you want to ask about in general, but you have to narrow it down for me."

"Okay. But you won't laugh at me for this right?"

"I won't. I promise." Boruto showed his pinky to Sarada to assure her he wouldn't be breaking his word. "Anyway, I don't think school is the right place to talk about this. So what do you say about going to my place?"

"Your place? In your bedroom?" she asked with reddening cheeks.

"Don't misunderstand. I won't ask you to do any of those things last week. But I can give you some stuff you might need. Just meet me after class."

"Okay. I'll see you later."

_**At the Uzumaki** _ _**household** _

"Hey Sarada-chan, it's been a while since you last visited." Boruto's mother greeted her at the door.

"Good afternoon, Hinata-obasan." she greeted back with a slight bow.

"Hi Kaa-chan. Sarada will be teaching me Math so we'll be in my room." Boruto said. He motioned for Sarada to follow him upstairs and the girl excused herself.

"I'll bring you snacks in a few minutes." his mom informed them.

"Can you just bring them after half an hour?" Boruto requested. After all, he didn't want his mom suddenly knocking on his door when he was going to be talking about forbidden stuff with Sarada.

"Alright. I'll see you two later. Study well."

With that the two went inside Boruto's bedroom. Unlike what Sarada expected, it was very neat and organized, very different from the last time she was there.

"Looks like you finally learned how to keep your bedroom clean."

"Well, I don't want to get scolded by mom everyday. She can be scary sometimes." Boruto told her. He grabbed the sole chair inside the bedroom and placed it near the bed, calling for Sarada to sit there. He then locked the door before making his way back and sitting down on the bed.

"So tell me, what is it that you need?" he asked her, his voice low so that there was no chance someone outside would hear.

"You promised you won't laugh right?"

"Yeah, I promised. Go on, tell me."

"Ever since last week, when you taught me how to masturbate..." she started to narrate but her cheeks tingled with embarrassment. There was no way she could say it to Boruto. He would definitely laugh.

"And?" Boruto followed up when Sarada paused. She couldn't look him in the eye and she turned her head to face down and to the right, looking at Boruto's computer to help herself relax.

"It was hard to stop. I did it again." she whispered. Boruto heard her clearly though.

"Well, I suppose that's only normal after learning about something that feels good. So, how many times did you do it?"

"Three."

"Just three?"

"In a day."

"Wow. I didn't expect for you to like it so much that you'd do it multiple times in a day."

"Is it bad? Am I turning into a pervert?"

"What? Of course not. It's normal. I probably did it like 5 times in a day the first time I found out about it." Boruto told her, helping to assure her.

"You did? So, it's just okay? Even for a girl?"

"Yup. Totally fine."

"Well, that eases my mind a bit."

"So, anything else on your mind?"

"Actually, there is."

"Care to tell me?"

"I want to know more about sexual stuff. Like what you proposed that day. I couldn't get it off my mind."

"Oh, so you're intrigued about being eaten down there." Boruto smirked as he pointed a finger at Sarada's crotch.

"Do-don't say it out loud." the embarrassed girl asked. Boruto however just grinned at her.

"Well if you want I can..."

"No. I don't want you to."

"You don't? Okay then." Boruto replied disappointed. And he thought Sarada would ask him to finally eat her out. "But what do you want to do?"

"I want to learn more, but not from experience yet." she told him. "I want to know the things a boy and a girl can do together, but I don't think I'm ready to do it for real."

"I understand. So, any plan in mind?"

"You said you have stuff you can lend me. You have them here don't you?"

"What kind of stuff?" Boruto asked her, even though he already knew what she meant just so he could hear her say it out loud.

"The eromangas and hentai videos." she said in a whisper again.

"Oh that. Then you've come to the right place."

Boruto stood up from the bed and went to open one of his drawers. Sarada looked from behind and she could see he was taking out a few clothes which he placed on top of the drawer. The curious Sarada stood up to go near him to see better. Then she saw Boruto take out a panel of wood which revealed a collection of mangas.

And not just regular mangas.

Eromangas.

"You look excited Sarada. Couldn't wait at your seat for these?"

"I'm n-not excited, b-baka." she denied.

"Really?"

"I'm not. I'm just surprised you have secret panels inside your drawer. Since when have you been getting these kind of stuff?" she asked. Boruto went through the books, searching for something that Sarada can start with. Those which aren't hardcore.

"Only a year ago." he replied. He then took out 5 eromangas and handed them to Sarada. The girls eyes grew wide when she saw the heavily erotic illustration on the covers.

"This is what you wanted right? I figured you can start with the vanilla ones. Teen stories, boyfriend/girlfriend type of stuff. Nothing too crazy."

"Do I really need this many?" she asked when she realised she was holding 5 of them.

"Yeah. Cause if I gave you just one you'll probably ask for more the next day. So learn all you can from these. And by the way, one of this is uncensored so you'll like it more." he pointed out.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Usually these eromangas have censorship. Like they blur the dicks and pussies, or place thick white or black lines on them. The uncensored one doesn't do that."

"Okay."

Sarada then placed the books on the bed to see the titles.

_**My First Time** _

_**The Class President is a Closet Pervert** _

_**After School** _

_**Childhood Lovers** _

_**Let's Do It Again** _

Sarada's gaze locked on one of the books that she scanned.

_**Childhood Lovers** _

She couldn't help the blush that formed on her cheeks again. Seeing that title, she could only think about Boruto and her because that was what they are. Childhood friends.

Could Boruto have purposely chosen to give this to her? And for what purpose?

"Think you're okay with that?"

"I suppose it's enough to start. Thanks."

"Don't mention it. But you know, if you ever do get used to the idea of those stuff once you've read it, I'm always here to help you take it to the next level."

"P-pervert." she called him, pushing against him slightly. Boruto just chuckled. After all, Sarada was becoming one too.

**TBC**

This would be it for the 3rd chapter. I could see that some are following this story and enjoy reading it. But I do want to hear about what you think. You may not realize it but for fic authors like me, these reviews and comments are the only rewards that we get. Reading them lets us know that the readers do want for us to keep writing and it gives motivation. So I'd really like to hear from you guys if you can spare a bit of your time.

This story should just be 2 more chapters left. After this, I have some ideas for future shotacon oneshots.

1\. Babysitter – 18 year old Sarada is 12 year old Boruto's babysitter and is to give him a bath. Curious Boruto asks why it was only him that has to be naked and why Sarada doesn't join her in the bathtub. Things get more heated when Sarada, a closet shotacon, decides to show Boruto about the female body. Ara ara time.

2\. Hot Spring (Ninja Universe) – Boruto and his fellow male genins (Mitsuki, Shikadai, Inojin, Iwabee, Denki & Metal) take a warm refreshing bath at the hot springs after a mission. Lots of things to do. Peek at girls maybe.

3\. Gon and Killua – I'm think of writing for Hunter x Hunter, but I do not know if there are people who read about them.

4\. Conan & Haibara – So they may be like 7 or 8 years old but they are actually already 17. They have to do some ecchi stuff in order to return their bodies to normal.

Anyway, what do you think about these possible stories? And also don't hesitate to send ideas. I might write them if they are my cup of tea.


	4. Chapter 4

Short note:

I'll be using these symbols 「 」as substitute for quotation marks in the dialogues found in the eromanga Sarada will be reading. Technically, these are the quotation marks used in Japanese light novels and I wanted to integrate them.

Puberty Lessons 04

It was a Saturday afternoon and Sarada was alone in her bedroom looking at the eromangas that Boruto lent her. Her mother was on a get together with her best friend Ino Yamanaka, the mother of one of Sarada's classmate Inojin. It was her day-off and once a month they would go out to shop just as they used to when they were younger. Sarada's father was still away, always travelling. This meant that she would have the house for herself until just before nightfall.

It was the perfect time to read the eromangas. She couldn't bring herself to read it when there were other people at home because of the fear of getting caught. It even scared her when she had to hide it inside the farthest reaches of her closet, the one her mother wouldn't even take a look at. But now they were out in the open and while she was scared to open them, a part of her was dying to see the contents. That part of her that Boruto has awakened.

She didn't know what she should read first so she picked one randomly. The fated eromanga that was to be her first was the one titled **Houkago (** _ **After School).**_ It was almost like what you would call what she and Boruto did last week. She took a deep sigh and decided that there was no going back. She was gonna read it and learn from it. That was the reason why she asked Boruto to lend her the eromangas in the first place.

She sat on top her bed and leaned back on the wall. She first looked at the cover of the eromanga and it already implied there were gonna be lewd things done inside. The two characters on the cover looked to be high school students, and the guy had his hand on the girl's right breast while he kissed her neck. The girl's eyes were half-closed from enjoyment she presumed.

She then moved to the first page, showing the two characters walking home from school, talking about regular stuff until the boy invited her over to his house, saying his parents weren't home. The girl blushed but understood what the boy wanted. The next pages showed them reaching his room, locking the door and then sharing a soft, sweet kiss.

「Ayase, I love you.」

「I love you too, Kyousuke.」

「I want us to do more together. Will you be okay with that?」

「Yes. I want it too.」

And soon the two main characters were sitting on the bed and kissing each other passionately. Even if it was just a drawing, Sarada couldn't help but blush at the sight. The guy began to place his hand on the inside of the girl's shirt and caressed her belly. It led to him taking her shirt off. The guy blushed at the sight while the girl suddenly became conscious and also blushed. She turned her head unable to look at his boyfriend.

「You don't have to be shy.」the boy assured her. 「May I touch them?」

The girl nodded and the scene continued to unfold. Sarada had her eyes glued to every detail that the eromanga had to offer. She read every line said between the two characters. She looked at the expressions on their faces and how they would react to every words said and every touch they shared.

Soon the two characters were both bare chested, with the guy sucking on one of the girl's breasts. Sarada's breathing has increased as she saw how much detail was given in the drawing. A frame showed a view where she could fully see the guy's mouth on her breast, and the girl moaning in pleasure. Another frame showed her nipples close-up with the boy's tongue licking it ever so lightly. The girl looked to be under so much pleasure and Sarada couldn't stop imagining herself to be in her position.

She wanted to know, so bad, how it felt to have her breasts sucked and her nipples played with like that. She remembered when Boruto touched them, but he didn't use his mouth on them that time. She could also feel her pussy tingling, just like when Boruto helped her masturbate that day. It was tingling with desire, the need to be taken care off.

She couldn't bear it anymore. She put down the eromanga and took off her clothes. She was already getting wet and even the simplest movement of her hips that made her pussy rub against her thighs felt too good. She took some paper towels and placed them on the bed so she wouldn't make much of a mess. She got back on the bed and took the eromanga again. The scenes that unfolded to her eyes became increasingly intense.

Now the guy has moved down from her breast and has taken the girl's lower garments off, revealing her pussy. It was shaved clean and the guy inserted two fingers inside. Sarada gasped at the sight. She should have known that there would be something like this. Boruto didn't insert his fingers inside her but she did remember him scooping up some of her fluids that time. This was the next step and she was aware that to have sex, a man has to insert his penis inside the vagina. The finger was probably to simulate that feeling.

Because of that, the tingling in her pussy only intensified and she felt that it was wanting the same thing that was portrayed in the drawing. It was like her hand had a mind of its own. It brought itself down her pussy and her fingers rubbed the entrance. It was already slippery and she only needed to give a bit more pressure and it should go inside.

The thought made her body shiver and the hair on her body raise up. She's only ever rubbed her clit during the times she masturbated the past week and she hasn't thought about prodding inside. But after seeing that it was really done, she discarded all hesitation and pushed inside slowly.

It slipped in. One finger. She continued to push it until it was swallowed all the way in until her knuckle.

'My finger, it's inside me.'

Her core felt so warm. Two weeks ago she didn't know such things existed. That her pussy was made for more than just peeing. Now she had a finger inside her and she was getting wetter. She could feel her fluids coating every inch of her finger. She could feel ridges on the walls of her vagina and could feel it tightening involuntarily to squeeze on the foreign object that she placed inside.

She was doing what the guy in the eromanga was doing. She needed to know what comes next. It was hard to flip the page with her one hand occupied so she laid on her side, making it possible to flip to the next page. There it showed the guy already with two fingers inside the girl, thrusting the fingers in and out. A frame even showed an inside view, where the fingers pushed against the front wall of the girl pussy. This resulted to a more intense reaction for the girl. Sarada immediately copied what the guy was doing and she also placed pressure on her front wall. She rubbed it from the inside and then she was introduced to an extreme new sensation. It wasn't as strong as when she rubbed her clit, but it was more pleasurable that just the sliding of her fingers in and out.

Sarada continued to finger her pussy as the scenes in the eromanga unfolded. The guy has withdrawn from sucking his girlfriend's breast and has now spread her legs to reveal her pussy wide open for him to see. The girl covered her pussy with her hands in shyness when she realized he was looking directly at it.

「Don't stare at it.」

The guy just smirked at her and took her hands away from covering her pussy. She didn't resist.

「Ayase, you don't have to be embarrassed. It's beautiful. Everything about you is beautiful. I want to know more about you. Every part of your body. I want to make you feel good. I want to make you feel loved. So, let me do this for you.」

Sarada flipped on to the next page, her eyes widening even more at what was presented. The guy now had his face on the girl's pussy and he had his tongue licking on her slit. She could even see the juices that latched on his tongue. The girl was shown to squirm at what the guy was doing to her. Then two fingers were inserted again, joining the tongue of the guy that was swirling over the clit. The juices dripped down her thighs and Sarada's mind and body was at the mercy of the images that was being shown to her. She had unconsciously removed her finger from inside her pussy and it was back to rubbing her clit, where she felt the most pleasure.

Flipping through the pages every time she had let the images sink in, she then saw the two characters facing each other's privates just like what she almost did with Boruto on that day. Here however, they have gone further and like what Boruto asked to do with her, the girl had wrapped her mouth over the guy's large erection as she was also being eaten out. Sarada was shocked at the scene, having a hard time imagining how such a big thing was able to fit in her mouth, and how she wasn't grossed out sucking on his dick. After all, boys peed from that thing. Yet on the other hand, the guy didn't have any problems shoving his mouth on her pussy, and girls peed from there too.

It felt repulsing at first, and yet her pussy ached when she thought of what it would feel to have a tongue licking her down there, something that was softer, warmer, and wetter than the fingers pleasuring her clit. It made her legs squirm. She knew she wanted to experience it for real, and even if that meant she had to suck a penis, it would be worth it.

The scenes moved on until the two characters reached their climax, the girl squirting heavily on the guys face while the guy shot his load inside the girl's mouth. The girl did not hesitate to swallow the white fluid that came from the guy. After that, the guy crawled on the bed to rest for a bit, the two of them chatting with gasping breaths on the amazing experience that was shared between the two of them. Sarada thought the story would end there but when she flipped to the next page, she saw that the guy's dick has hardened again and that he has crawled on top of the girl, with their hips aligned.

There it was. They were gonna have sex. Sarada was gonna see how it's done at last.

「Ayase, are you ready?」 the guy asked her. He was holding his erection and it was already lined up with the entrance of her pussy, prodding gently against it.

「I'm ready.」 the girl nodded. 「Be gentle.」

And then the scene unfolded in front of her again. The two were now connected, with the guy's dick sheathed fully inside the girl. She could see something dark dripping from the girl's pussy and she knew that it was blood. Her hymen was broken, just like what was taught to them in Health Education class.

Instead of getting scared, Sarada felt her own pussy twitch at the sight. It was subconsciously begging to also have something inside there. Something to fill it. Something it can wrap around and suck in.

「Are you okay Ayase? Does it hurt?」

「It doesn't hurt as much now. You can move.」

「Are you sure?」

「Yes. Make love to me, Kyousuke.」

The two characters went on to take things further. It was a manga filled with still, erotic images and yet Sarada was able to imagine what it would look like in real life. The guy was thrusting his hips back and forth to slide his dick in and out while he gave passionate kisses to the girl. The girl on the other hand was arching back in pleasure, her face making all those lewd expressions that Sarada knew she would be very embarrassed to show in front of anyone. Then the two even switched to a different position where the girl was on her hands and knees, sticking her ass and pussy up for the guy to pound her into ecstasy.

Sarada couldn't take it anymore. It was hard to pleasure herself while flipping the pages of the eromanga. She set it aside, laid down on the bed with her legs spread wide open and her eyes shut. She was lost in her subconscious desires and soon her mind was filled with images of herself in the girl's position, down on the bed with a guy on top of her, shoving his dick in and out of her. Her fingers continued to rub her clit fervently, and while the guy in her imagination didn't have a face at first, it slowly turned it's likeness to Boruto's.

She was now imagining him kissing her, fondling her boobs while she used her other hand to do it to herself. She imagined that it was Boruto having sex with her, filling her up as she rubbed her clit.

"Boruto…" she subconsciously moaned out. There was no more stopping her thoughts about him. After all, there was only one boy that she had her eyes on. Only one she could ever imagine doing these stuff with. No one except her childhood friend.

"C-close…"

"I'm go- gonna cum…"

"Kyaa!"

Her climax hit her body like a bullet train. It shook her to the core and the pleasurable spasms spread throughout her body like a tsunami. Wave after wave of immense pleasure engulfed her as each strong contraction spurted juices from out her pussy, soaking the paper towels she placed underneath her. It took quite a while before the high brought upon her subsided and she was left panting heavily from what she just experienced.

Her cheeks blushed and tingled after realizing what just happened. It wasn't just because she had just masturbated to a porn manga. It was because she thought about Boruto, her childhood friend and climaxed to the thought of having sex with him. And she enjoyed every second of it. She wanted it so bad to be real. She wanted him. For real.

'Boruto, what did you do to me?'

TBC

Note:

I really appreciate the reviews/comments that I've seen posted for this story. It was able to push me to continue writing the 4th chapter. So just like last time, I wanna hear your comments about this solo masturbation of Sarada. I'm not a girl so I wouldn't really know much about how masturbation for girls work (at least on making it 100% accurate). I've read some stuff from Quora about girls sharing personal experiences but that's all my source of info. For any girls out there who aren't shy to comment, maybe you can tell me if my descriptions are believable and if not, how to improve it.

(I don't really know if you can put a finger or two inside if you're still a virgin and have the hymen. I was thinking maybe something narrow can fit if the hymen has a small opening, but it will be torn if something bigger enters it.)

By the way, Kyousuke and Ayase's names are from characters in the Ore Imo light novel/manga/anime/game. I like Ayase's voice (same voice as Himawari in the Boruto anime) and I ship her with Kyousuke. Kuroneko/Ruri could also be a ship with him for me though.

Next chapter will be the last, and it will feature Boruto and Sarada once again for the final 'act'.

Sore ja.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

[Saturday, at the Uchiha household, inside Sarada's room]

"So, you sure your parents aren't gonna be home?" Boruto asked, wanting to make sure they wouldn't be caught.

"They won't." Sarada told him with certainty. "Papa has taken Mama out for a date and they always go home very late. Not to mention that it's been a while since Papa has come back from his overseas trip. Besides, it's only 2 in the afternoon so it's gonna way long before they even think of going home."

"If you say so. Well then, are you ready?"

"I guess so."

"Okay. We should probably take off our clothes then."

"Al-right. But, turn around first."

"Why?"

"Because it's embarrassing."

"We've done more embarrassing things than taking off our clothes." Boruto reminded her.

"Just turn around Boruto." Sarada stressed in irritation. "And don't look until you're done and when I say so."

"Fine, fine."

And so he complied. He turned around and after a few seconds, the two of them began to undress until they were standing fully naked, all their clothes piled up beneath them.

"You done?" Sarada asks.

"Yeah."

"Okay, we can turn around. On the count of three. One, two, three."

And they turned around at the same time, appearing fully naked to each other for the first time. There were no more shirts or bras to cover their upper bodies and it was a different sight from before. The two of them also felt differently from before now that they were bare all the way in front of each other. It made them feel more conscious and both of them couldn't stop their cheeks from reddening. They stood there in silence for around a quarter of a minute until Boruto cleared his throat to break it. "So uhm, what are we gonna do?"

"Why are you asking me? You're the one who started all this."

"I know. And I know what I wanna do okay, but what about you?" Boruto threw the question back at her. "I don't wanna try something you might not want like last time."

"Well I…" Sarada couldn't speak out. She actually knew what she wanted to do, but she was too embarrassed to say it. How would she even speak out loud about wanting to have her pussy licked, like what happened in the eromanga that she read. And that she had already masturbated to the thought of Boruto doing that to her.

"What eromangas have you read already?" Boruto suddenly asks, surprising Sarada as she was just thinking about it as well.

"Uhm, I've… read them all." she said softly.

"Really? So you're well-informed of the stuff done already." Boruto chuckled. "What do you think of it? You wanna try doing them?"

"Well I… I'm a bit curious."

"Curious about what specifically?"

"It's embarrassing to say."

"You don't have to be embarrassed with me. I wanna do it too you know, if saying that makes you feel more comfortable."

"I think you should just think about what to do."

"Okay then. Just tell me if you're not up to it and I'll stop."

Boruto took a sit on the bed and motioned for Sarada to sit beside her on his left.

"We probably should start with touching each other to get a bit more comfortable. Although this time, I'm gonna be more sensual. You should try doing the same with me."

"Okay. I can do that."

Without saying anything more, Boruto shifted his gaze from Sarada's face and down to her thighs. He might have rubbed her pussy before and felt up her budding breasts, but he's yet to touch her in such a way that was not as sexual yet more sensual in a different way. He reached out to her right thigh and placed his hand over it. Then he started to run his hand, as lightly as a feather over it, feeling the softness and smoothness of her skin.

Sarada's breath hitched at his touch. It wasn't her pussy being touched and yet his hands felt so stimulating. She whispered his name unconsciously.

"Hey Sarada, you okay with me touching you like this?"

"Y-yeah, it's uhm… fine."

"Come on, let's lie on the bed." Boruto suggested and he scooted above, taking Sarada's hand to have her follow him. And there they were lying on their sides, face-to-face only inches away. Boruto was looking intently at her face, mesmerized by the beauty of his childhood friend. Sarada's eyes met with his and when she realized this, she looked down in embarrassment. She was unsure what to do next but then she felt Boruto continue what he was doing earlier, with his right hand now running across her abdomen and to her back until it was on her ass and he was starting to give it light squeezes.

She could feel her heart pound faster. It was really happening. Here she was again, naked in front of Boruto with him touching her all over. Just like what she had been fantasizing about.

She wanted this. She wanted him. She'd let him do anything to her.

And there were a lot of things she wanted to do to him as well.

Summoning her courage, she brought her left hand to touch Boruto's chest and she heard him chuckle softly, most likely amused that she was now joining in the fun. Sarada was still looking down, at his upper body specifically so that she wouldn't meet him eye to eye yet.

Boruto's chest wasn't anything special. It wasn't like those older guys with muscular pecs and his abs, while they have the weak outline of a six-pack, it didn't feel firm with muscle like those from the TV shows. Boruto just didn't have much fat there so that it looked a bit toned. Her hand wandered around his front upper body and when she has finished feeling him up there, she took a courageous change of direction and headed to the place she was so eager to touch again.

Her hand was shaking with excitement. She's already held it in her hand before, but back then she didn't feel as strongly about wanting to touch it. And now after reading all those mangas, having thoughts about stroking it, sucking on it and even having it inside her, she couldn't hold back anymore.

Her hand travelled down until it was cupping Boruto's now hard erection. She felt him immediately shake a bit with the touch but otherwise he kept still and didn't say anything.

She looked down at her hand which was over his erection, and then moved it slight away so that she could see his dick. There it was, standing straight up with the foreskin pulling back to reveal just a bit of the pink head. She felt her cheeks tingle a bit at the sight and now she couldn't help herself from holding it again with just the tip of her fingers and carefully she pulled the whole skin back until it revealed the entire head.

"Sarada." she heard Boruto whisper her name. It shocked her a bit, being reminded that he was watching her the whole time.

"What should I do?" she nervously asked. It wasn't as if she didn't have an idea. After all she's already seen Boruto jerk off, and also from those eromangas but still she was a bit scared to make a wrong move.

"Just stroke it up and down, like what I was doing last week."

"I'm not sure how."

"Then I'll show you again."

Saying that, Boruto took hold of Sarada's right hand and encircled it over his own dick. He then wrapped his own right hand over hers and started stroking his dick. He could feel that her hand was a bit tense at first and all movement was coming from him but as he found a rhythm, he could feel her initiating the motion and he knew he didn't have to guide her anymore.

"You're doing great." he told her as he now shifted his right hand back up her upper body to feel up her chest. He heard Sarada yelp at the touch to her budding breasts but otherwise made no indication of wanting him to stop. He was now fondling her left breast and though it wasn't really what you can call boobs, he still felt the excitement just from knowing that it was the chest of a girl, breasts that will someday grow for him to fondle even more and for him to suck on that his hand was touching.

Speaking of sucking, there was something that Boruto wanted to experience too. And with Sarada stroking his dick and him feeling the buildup down there, it made him imagine Sarada sucking on it. Damn, he wanted so bad for Sarada to give him a blowjob. And what he just needed to do was ask.

"Hey, Sarada?" he called her.

"Huh?" she responded, and on instinct she looked up to face him after quite a while.

"Can I ask you to do something for me?"

"What is it?"

"Do you think you can give me a blowjob?"

"A… a blowjob?!" Sarada cheeks reddened at hearing the word. Yes, she now knew what that word meant.

"You don't have to do it if you don't want to. Though I… had to ask." he said, the last part in almost a whisper.

Sarada looked at him in silence for a few seconds. It made Boruto nervous because he thought he might have said something that would make her leave the room just like the last time he suggested it. But in contrast to his fears, Sarada stayed silent because she didn't want him to think that she was eager to suck his dick just as he asked.

Sarada wanted it, but there was no way she'd let that out. She had to act as if she was thinking about it, and so she did.

"Well, uhm, if you want it. I guess I can try."

"Re-really?"

"Y-yes."

"Alright."

And with that confirmation, Boruto slowly scooted away from her and lied down on his back. Sarada sat up then sat back down in between his lower legs and she bent down to face erection directly. It was now only a few inches away from her and she could see it beating.

"I'm not sure how to do it." she said nervously.

"Just go with your instincts." Boruto said to assure her.

"Okay." She gulped down and took his erection in her hand once more as she moved her face even closer. "Just so you know, you're gonna have to return the favor."

"Don't worry about it. I'll gladly make you feel good too, Sarada." he promised, giving her a confident grin.

"Here goes nothing." she whispered to herself before she gave a lick over his length. She immediately heard Boruto groan and his body tense from the new sensation he was receiving. She took that as a sign that she should continue.

Holding just the very base of his dick, she licked from bottom to top repeatedly, wetting the length with her saliva. She knew that it was just the first step of giving a blowjob and soon she would have to focus more on the tip to which she did. Licking all the way up, she opened her mouth and engulfed the head of his erection and began to swirl her tongue around it.

"Oh, Sarada!" her name sultrily escaped from the blond boy's mouth. Hearing him say her name, it gave her a sense of accomplishment. That he was moaning like this because of her. And she wanted to hear more from him.

For that to happen, she ventured further and slowly engulfed more of his length until her lips were touching the base of his erection and all of it was enclosed inside her warm, wet mouth. She thought it would be difficult but she managed to do it the first time without even gagging, Afterall, Boruto was not yet that developed down there unlike those guys in the eromangas.

She paused for a few seconds, accustoming herself with having a dick inside her mouth. She thought there would be a specific taste but it was no more different from the taste of the skin of her arms. When she was starting to get used to it, she swirled her tongue in a circular motion around the length and she tried to bob her head up and down so that the inside of her cheeks and her tongue slid against it repeatedly.

It wasn't a comfortable thing to do as she went on but she had to thank that Boruto's size wasn't bigger yet. She continued bobbing up and down on it, giving it occasional sucks to which she could feel him twitching within her mouth. To add to that, she remembered to use her hand to hold his balls and fondled them carefully. Thankfully their sex education class has already taught them about the high level of sensitivity it has in regards to pressure and how it would be very painful for him if she accidentally squeezed on them.

"Sarada, I'm close." Boruto panted out and he held on to the top of Sarada's head. When she felt him hold on to her, it only made her work on him more fervently. She placed her hand back on the length to stroke it as she sucked and licked on the head. She felt Boruto begin to squirm under him and she realized that he really was about to come.

"Sarada, I… ah… cumming!"

And he did. Sarada felt his dick twitch strongly inside her mouth, alongside movements of Boruto's hips as he groaned out in pleasure. She readied for the expected cum that was supposed to shoot out of him but there was almost none. She tasted something bitter but it was barely noticeable.

When Boruto has finished with his orgasm, Sarada pulled away and their eyes met once again. The realization of what she just did made her look to the side to avoid his gaze. She has just given a blowjob and made a guy cum from it. She's taken a step further into a larger world.

"That was awesome Sarada."

She looked back at him, unable to say anything. Boruto sat up and grabbed both of her shoulders.

"So, it looks like it your turn to feel something even better than last week."

"What are you gonna do?" she asked curiously, but deep in her mind she already knew what she wanted him to do.

"You know what I'm gonna do. I'm gonna eat your pussy." he whispered to her ear.

TBC

Notes:

Pardon for the long wait. I was weighing in on whether to continue writing this or not. I'm not sure if the readers want more. So at least tell me if this is worth continuing or not.

I also kind of tried writing another BoruSara story, but there Sarada is a lot older and is babysitting

Boruto and is to give him a bath. Boruto asked her why she won't get naked in the bath with him and things move on from there. It's called "The Babysitter" and you can see it in my profile. I've only written one chapter and still waiting for responses.

By the way, I find it really weird how these shotas in the hentai animes are shooting cum like the adults do, especially with the amount. It's more accurate for them to have dry orgasms and that's the case here for Boruto.

If you like shota and loli hentai manga and anime, I've listed here some of those I've read and liked. The number codes are for the nhentai website. For the anime hentais, I've only written their titles.

LINKS

Shotacon nhentai links:

Shota x Shota

Ace Star - 258141

Ace Star Dribble - 277786

Shota Fantasy V - 252209

Double Drive - 252210

Cultural Room Sharing - 284521

Cultural Room Sharing 2 - 323665

Sleepover with a Classmate - 271372

Daringly - 316189

Puppy Kitty - 274200

Skirt in the Unrequited Love - 324125

Ishin Denshin - 293936

Age difference Boy x Shota

Bad Boy Bathhouse - 259598

Long Summer Break - 254645

How to Spend a Wedding Anniversary - 275127

I've Come to Play - 264765

The Day I Returned Home Early - 275699

Vacations Should be Warm and Fluffy - 314172

Midnight Libido - 274281

Frontal Attack - 306878

Age Difference Girl x Shota

The Babysitter - 238493

Ane no Shinyuu to Ikaseai - 328740

F-Nerd - 328353

Age difference Male x Loli

Cheer Blossom - 327959

Shota x Loli

Dokidoki Secluded Hot Spring - 207917

Loli Wrestler - 226064

Hentai Anime Titles

Shota x Loli

Shishunki Sekusu Episode 2

Nama Lo Re Nama Kemono

Nama Lo Re Furachimono

Shota x Shota

Pico to Chico

Pico to Chico to Coco

Teenagers

Shishunki Sekusu Episode 1

Chikan Monogatari

Aki Sora

Imouto

Loli with Older Guy/Man

Shoujo Ramune Episodes

Fairy Forest Remi-chan

Oyasumi Sex Episodes 1 and 2

Tamashii Insert Episode 1

Pako Sukusuku Mizuki-chan

Shota with Older Girl/Woman

Seikatsu Shuukan

Countdown to Delight

Soukan Yuugi Episode 2

Juvenile Pornography

Toshi Densetsu Series

Shota with Older Guy/Man

Otokonoko Delivery

Boku no Pico


End file.
